Something to share
by 0nmyOwn
Summary: just a short little oneshot in which Eponine shares some life-changing news with Enjolras. AU, E/E fluffy stuff.


**AN: hey! this little plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! it's 00:30 here, so I hope my writing isn't too poor haha! Just a bit of fluffy goodness for you all.**

* * *

Eponine paced around the kitchen, somewhat nervously. The tea she had brewed in an attempt to calm herself had been left practically untouched on the counter. She chewed on her nails as she glanced up at the clock; Enjolras was due home any minute. She was going to tell him. She had been meaning to do so for well over a week, but whenever she opened her mouth, the words refused to come – her mouth would go dry and her mind would blank – but today she was going to tell him.

It may be due to the niggling doubt in the back of her mind, the cynical part of her consciousness that assumed the worst, that prevented her from speaking. There was a time where this part of her was dominant, but over the past few years of meeting Enjolras it had slowly faded away into the shadows deep within the back of her mind.

She had been married to him for just over a year now, and he made sure on a daily basis that she knew just how much she meant to him. She blushed as she remembered how he complimented her time and time again, pulled her into warm, loving hugs and placed soft and tender kisses to her forehead when he thought that she was upset or over-thinking. The last thing he did before he went to sleep was whisper, "I love you" and whenever she had a nightmare, he would be there, gently stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort until her sobs subsided and then he would pull her into his arms where she would fall asleep with her head on his chest, lulled by the steady thumping of his heart.

This was a side of Enjolras which only she really got to see. Besides their wedding day, the Amis only really saw the fearless revolutionary in red, who spoke with a fierce and burning passion of freedom and equality. Focussed and dedicated, rather than loving and gentle. She felt privileged and she counted her blessings everyday, thankful that such a wonderful man could love _her,_ the street rat from the Parisian streets.

Eponine was drawn away from her musings as she heard the door open and close, and the rustle of Enjolras' usual ritual of removing his scarlet jacket and boots and putting each in their proper place. She smiled slightly; as much as his little habits and obsessions with organisation infuriated her, she found it almost endearing. She wanted to walk out to meet him as she usually did, but her feet seemed to be frozen to the kitchen tiles. She closed her eyes, running a shaking hand through her long dark tresses and taking a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to do this.

Eponine almost jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and a head of golden curls leant down to rest on her shoulder, but she would recognise his scent anywhere – the faint smell of parchment and coffee and soap – she felt safe. It was a smell which she had grown to love and cherish more than any other scent.

"Bonjour," he greeted her softly, planting a kiss on her cheek before raising to his full height and spinning her around to face him. His smile faded slightly and concern flashed within his sapphire eyes as he took in her demeanour, "'Ponine? Is everything ok?"

Eponine swallowed thickly, and tried to make her deep brown eyes meet with his, "I hope so." Her voice came out hoarse and uncertain and she found that she was now string intently at the floor. Her mind madly protested against her intentions, screaming that she was about to spoil everything she had, that he would leave her. But she needed to let him know, she had bottled her secret away for too long inside. He had a right to know.

Enjolras was studying her closely, taking in every twitch and tremble and bite of the lip. He had been able to study his wife for a while now, and he knew these tell-tale signs, well. She was nervous, but he didn't want her to close up by demanding answers. Though he desperately wanted to, he knew from past experiences that this was not a useful tactic. Instead, he waited patiently, with expectant eyes.

Eponine cleared her throat, "I, er, I need to tell you something," She looked up from the floor in time to see him nod, confusion evident in his features as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. She tried to force the words out of her throat, again and again. Two words. Two little words, was all she needed to say. After trying three times with no avail, she sighed heavily in frustration and closed her eyes hoping that it would be easier if she couldn't see his face which would probably give away how he felt about the news. She mentally counted to three before trying to speak again.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence within the kitchen was almost deafening. All Eponine could hear was the heaving thumping of her heart as she waited for Enjolras' voice.

Except it didn't come.

She opened her eyes, and looked at the man before her. He was staring at her with an almost vacant expression; his blue eyes wide and unblinking, and his mouth gaping slightly. She would've giggled had the situation not been so important. Fidgeting slightly and pulling at the sleeves of her dress she tried to get him to respond, "Enjolras?"

At the sound of her voice he blinked rapidly a few times, he ran an unsteady hand through his thick blond curls, and opened and closed his mouth before any words came out and when they did, his voice was quiet and hoarse. Eponine didn't think that such a voice could come from someone who sounded so strong and powerful. It scared her.

"Pardon?"

Eponine repeated herself, the words coming slightly easier now she had said it once. Though the words came, inside she was having an emotional turmoil – what was she to do if he decided he didn't want her or the baby? Where would she go?

Enjolras seemed to grasp a better hold on the situation after hearing for a second time, he regarded her with an unidentifiable expression in his eyes, "Are you certain?"

The young woman nodded. One day in the past week while her husband had been out running an errand with Courfeyrac she had taken herself to see a physician, who had confirmed her suspicions as true.

Enjolras released the breath no-one knew he was holding and slowly cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking his thumbs across her cheeks as if to wipe away the worry which was etched onto her features, "We're having a baby?"

Eponine searched his eyes with her own. They were still shining with the emotion she couldn't quite place, and it disconcerted her. Still, she nodded slowly in response to his question, though she wasn't entirely sure that he was asking her in particular.

Suddenly, Enjolras was grinning widely. A huge smile which she had only really seen a few times, which stretched from ear to ear and showed all of his perfectly straight teeth. His bright blue eyes glittered like freshly polished sapphire gems, his entire face seemed to light up and shine like the sun. The emotion within them now reflected a number of different feelings, the most distinguishable one being _love_. His smile warmed Eponine's heart and her stomach fluttered and relieve soothed her nerves like ice to a burn. She found that there were suddenly tears in her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from escaping down her cheeks as her husband pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her body, pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked deep into her dark brown eyes. He slowly placed a hand on her still flat abdomen, which would soon grow with their unborn child. The thought filled him with such a feeling of pure ecstasy he was certain that if he leapt out of the window he would soar into the sky.

"We're going to have a baby, 'Ponine!"

Eponine nodded eagerly, Enjolras' excitement taking a firm hold onto her. She started to wonder why she was so apprehensive to tell him in the first place. She wanted to capture this moment in a bottle, and cherish it forever. She wasn't sure if she had felt so happy since getting married. Eponine grinned and thanked God that he had finally given her such love in her life.

For so long she had considered ending her life, hoping that God would finally end the misery and pain she was suffering, and now she was glad that she had held on.

She was glad that she had met Enjolras, and not just pined relentlessly after Marius.

She was glad that she had become his wife.

And she was now glad to become a mother to _his_ child, and not to some unknown client of the night, or Montparnasse.

Enjolras once again pressed his lips to hers, and whispered to her soft and lovingly.

"I love you, 'Ponine."

* * *

**I know. It's really cheesy and ah! but I hope it was alright? I'm just glad to get this plot bunny out of my head - it was driving me insane! leave a review maybe possibly please? I like seeing what you all thought! :)**

**ps: new chapter on other story is nearly done! **

**thank you!**


End file.
